Smile Of DEATH!
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: It's a TRAGIC ONE SHOT. Read at your own risk... Just a random thought.. "Pain can be eased with death but the pain of death cam never be eased without...ACCEPTANCE or DEATH itself"


He stood silently leaning over the door with a sweet smile on his face as he watched his dear brother softly place a kiss over his Angel's forehead. His brother lovingly ruffled the beautiful angel's hair and then got up from the chair beside the bed and then covering her properly with a quilt and closing all doors and windows again be back and softly kiss her forehead one more time and now finally turn back only to look at his brother smiling face.

Abhijeet(In whisper)- arre daya tum kabh aaye…

Daya(also in low tone so as to not to disturb their angel's sleep)- jabh tum apni ANGEL ko sula rahe the..

Abhijeet smiled lovingly and looking back at her one more time completely exit the room without closing the door…

Daya(in smile after they move out)- kitni pyaari lag rahi thi sote hua..(naughtily) bilkul meri tarah..

Abhijeet(shaking his head)- meri Angel toh hai hi bahot pyaari..(naughtily) tera mujhe nahi pata..

Daya(in anger)- huh..jealous…(tease) tumhare paas mujh jaise looks nahi na issiliye aisa keh rahe ho…

Abhijeet switched on the stove as wanted to make coffee for both. Daya searching something in fridge but then turn to cabinets and taking out cookies..

Abhijeet(naughtily)- main aise hi bahot handsome hun…(scolding after looking at him taking cookies) daya itni raat ko tum cookies kha rahe ho?

Daya(smirk)- mujhse jyada handsome nahi tum…(pointing to cookies) haan bahot tasty hain…(taking a bite) hmmm…

Abhijeet(murmur)- jabh mauka mile jabh khila lo sahab ko toh bas…

Daya(hear his murmur so say in naughty tone)- huh..jealous…(proudly) tum meri PHYSIQUE se jalte ho..

Abhijeet poured the coffee in two Cups and after handling one to daya said while moving out form kitchen…

Abhijeet- sapno mein toh BANDAR bhi DASHING dikhta hai…(turn and say with a wink) aur gadha(donkey) ghodha..(horse)..

The cookie stuck in its place which was daya's mouth. Abhijeet look at his face and started laughing.

Daya(in anger after gulping down his cookie)- haan haan haso aur haso...

Abhijeet still laughing, daya in anger hit him on his arm while now both moved towards the balcony to enjoy the chilly outside weather with HOT coffee in each other's company. Both were chatting for some time while sipping their coffee when daya ask abhijeet…

Daya- boss kal chalna haina SHREYA ko hostel chodhne…

Abhijeet(not looking at him, silently)- hmmm…

Daya(soft tone)- Abhijeet tum chinta nahi karo yaar…humne baat Karli haina? Yahan tak ki ACP sir ne bhi saari formalities khud ki hai, aur toh aur wahan ke incharge aur principle se guarantee bhi…

Abhijeet(in low tone)- pata nahi daya…(closing his eyes) magar mujhe bahot dar…pata nahi..

Daya(soft tone)- abhijeet tum bas usse leke thodhe nervous ho issiliye…kuch nahi hoga yaar…

Abhijeet(silently)- hmmm….

Daya(getting up and picking up the mugs too)- chalo abh so jaate hain..kal jaldi bhi nikalna hai..(naughtily) aur tumne abhi mere sapne bhi toh dekh ne hain…

Abhijeet(seriously)- haan daya…(both moving down to hall) aaj kal mujhe SHEEP ki counting se neend hi nahi aati..(mischievous smile)..issiliye maine GADHE ginna start kar diya hai..

Daya immediately turn back but before he caught Abhijeet, he already moved in his room with a loud laugh.

Daya(in anger)- dekh loonga tumhe toh main kal…

Abhijeet(naughtily)- haan kal main waise bhi woh BLACK shirt pehen rahan hun jissme main bahot HANDSOME lagta hun…

Daya(irritation)- Handsome my foot…

Abhijeet(laughing)- nahi daya woh toh bahot badha hai..

Daya in anger after banging Abhijeet's room door leave the place while hearing ABHIJEET's loud laughter…a sweet smile came on his lips too as he after depositing the cups in sink made his way towards SHREYA's room and after checking her and placing a soft kiss over her forehead leave and entering in his room fell on bed for a sound sleep.

* * *

"chalo Abhi..(irritated) kya kar rahe ho..boss jana hai phir mujhse nahi kehna daya itni jaldi gadhi mat chala.."

He entered in and saw abhijeet handling a beautiful locket which was rabbit shaped to Shreya…

Shreya in happiness opened it and seeing the contents immediately hugged her father so tightly while after separating abhijeet tell her in sign language…

*aapko kabhi dar lage na toh bas isse apne dil se laga lena..main turant waha pahoch jaanga..*

Shreya nodded in teary smile and again hugged him so tightly. Abhijeet in tears patted her back and say further… * koi bhi problem ho aap sabse pehle mujhe ya daya chachu se share karna, theek? Promise?*

Shreya nodded silently.

Daya(smiling)- chale abh agar baap beti ka milaap khatam hua ho toh…

Abhijeet looked up and smiled towards him while Shreya sensing his presence because of abhijeet sudden head movement look at him and running approached to him to show him the beautiful locket…

Daya opened it and a beautiful smile came on his lips…

The locket contained a pic of Abhijeet, daya and Shreya together. Daya looked at abhijeet who got up as till now sitting on his knees and smilingly approached them…Daya smiled sweetly at him and then bending down kissed shreya's forehead and said to her.. *sambhalke rakhna isse..aur mujhe bahot bahot miss kerna..waise toh main wahan tumhe pareshaan karne ata hi rahunga..*

Shreya smiled and hugged him tightly. Both looked over abhijeet and now naughtily pulled him down for a hug too.

After some time all three separate and now daya say.. *chale abh, warna late hojayenge*

Shreya nodded and grabbed both their hands and moving out.

After few hours they reached their destination in pune and all three got down. Abhijeet and daya both giving so many instructions to Shreya who after listening all just pulled them towards herself and gave soft kisses on their cheeks. Abhijeet and daya too kissed her lovingly on cheek while she say..

*aap pakka milne aayenge na mujhse next week..*

Both nodded with a pakka and after another hug left the place.

They never met her again.

She was kidnapped from her school after 2 days and even after continuous hard work from the whole team and even the school management they not be able to take out anything about her…

Till yesterday when bureau landline buzzed disturbing the silent environment…

Freddy picked up the phone and after listening something immediately turn the phone to speaker mode while all surround him after listening..

"Senior Inspector abhijeet…"

Abhijeet came forward and say.. "main hun…"

Man(on phone)- arre arre humhe pata hain aap kaun hai inspector abhijeet…(dangerous tone) bas hume toh aapse ek cheez chahiye thi…

Abhijeet(calm tone)- kaun ho tum?

Man(dejected tone)- oho inspector abhijeet…(tease) ek baap apni beti ke kidnapper se aise sawal nahi puchta…

Abhijeet(panic)- Shreya..kahan hai woh…dekho agar usse kuch…

Man(angrily)- sirf meri baat suno inspector…(abhijeet quite)

Acp sir already ordered daya to trace the call…

Man(calmly)- pehle apne dost se kaho yeh call trace na karwaye…(tease) who kya haina mujhe apne kaam mein koi bhi rukawat pasand nahi…

Abhijeet(in anger)- Tum..

Man(to his men)- zara lana uss bachi ko…

Abhijeet(hurry)- dekho usse kuch bhi nahi…(line went silent, abhijeet low tone) I ..i am sorry..(the whole team looked at him in tears and pain, daya and Acp sir be in extreme anger)

Man(laughing)- hahahaha..abh aaya uth pahadh ke niche…(sternly) abh suno..mujhe jyada kuch nahi chahiye, bas 20 lakh rupe senior inspector abhijeet ke shubh haathon se…aur tumhari bachi aazad…

Abhijeet(hesitant)- maine kaise maan lu woh tumhari paas..

Man(rash)- ek toh tumne yeh gungi bachi paal rakhi hai..(abhijeet and others in extreme anger but kept quiet for Shreya)..ek video aayega tumhare paas abhi..dekh lena..main 10 minute mein phone karunga..

The line went dead. Abhijeet closed his eyes while others be completely silent.

Daya moved forward and kept a hand over abhijeet's shoulder… "abhi.."

Abhijeet(in tears)- daya maine kaha tha na mujhe bahot dar..yaar meri bachi..

Daya(strongly grip his shoulder)- kuch nahi hoga humari bachi ko..kuch bhi nahi…

Abhijeet nodded and now moved towards computer and open up the new email..

A attachment was there. They clicked on it and saw a video…Shreya was tied to a chair in a dark place….she was unconsciousness…

Abhijeet(in hurry)- Shreya…

Acp sir kept a strong hand over his shoulder.

After few minutes the phone rang and abhijeet immediately answered after hearing…

Man- haan toh kya socha inspector…maar dun bachi ko..

Abhijeet(panic)- nahi nahi..main tayaar…batao mujhe kaha..kahan milna hai…

Man- good…aaj raat 8 baje yahan ****Bd 23*** aajana…(threat) aur yaad rahe inspector koi chalaki nahi..warna yeh choti bachi bekaar mein apni jaan gawa degi…

Abhijeet- aur Shreya?

Man(carelessly)- who bhi tumhe mil jaayegi…

All in bureau be silent. It was the matter of shreya's life and they were left with no other choice...especially because abhijeet will never get ready for anything…or any other plan now…

In night abhijeet all alone reached the place, they have not used any tracking device over him as knew the consequences would be very bad. After sometime a man came and took the briefcase from abhijeet…

Abhijeet(asking him)- Shreya kahan hai?

The man pointed to his back and a sharp pain shot up in abhijeet's neck as he turned to look back…everything went black within a few seconds…

The men carried him with them.

* * *

The bullet pierced that small little heart so brutally. The girl with blurry vision looked at her father in pain as her painful shout went unheard by all but not by him. She unable to stand the throbbing pain crashed on the cold floor. Her breathing already very low...

He saw it with his own eyes, in front of him it all happened. Her painful eyes looked at him with so many tears, he wanted to hold her in his arms but as he took a step forward something hit his head and he fell on his knees with blurry eyes…

A man harshly grabbed her little hand in his and as a father's shouts for his angel filled the air, the man dropped the lifeless hand and looking at that father…shook his head and gave a thumbs up to someone…

His eyes went blank, his heart aching with that pain, he didn't move, he didn't budge from his place, his gaze fixed on his little angel. The loud noise of bullets were not heard by him, he didn't notice the lifeless bodies falling by his side, he didn't heard those shouts for life and cover…the only thing he heard was the silent shout of his little daughter, her unheard words and her painful cries.

Everything went silent as they finally took cover of all of it. Most of them were dead but those who were alive...they knew they had a darker fate for what they have done was the work of a DEVIL.

The FOUR men looked at him with so much pain, his motionless body filled them with fear as the three moved towards him while the fourth one...towards the little soul…

He hugged him so tightly that he easily heard his low heartbeat, he kept rubbing his back trying to sooth him from a pain he knew will never ease. He felt the warm blood trickle down from his brothers head over his shirt…but right now he did nothing but hug him in tears.

The man's eyes though, were still fixed on his little Angel as he saw a man again approach his daughter.

His old experienced but shaking hand touched the little girl's lifeless wrist. And a feeling that he felt nothing caused an immense pain in him, he silently, unaware of a father's eyes on him, touched the little girl's eyes and softly closed them in tears and turning to his dear old friend said nothing.

His head silently fell over his buddy's shoulder as he watched the Old doctor declare his daughter Dead. His buddy though in fear whisper.. "ABHI?"

Daya smoothly separated abhijeet and now patting his cheek… "ABHI…abhijeet…boss..yaar please Abhi ek baar aankhen toh kholo..Abhi.."

Daya again in tears wrapped him inside his arms knowing that the pain that his buddy was suffering from now was so immense that it will not be eased with his few words.

Acp sir in tears move to Both of them and wrapped his both sons in his arms. Salunkhe stood there in extreme pain and tears. After few seconds he heard the siren of Ambulance…

Daya was continuously rubbing Abhijeet's back with his tears falling over his buddy's shoulder, he touched his buddy's head from behind and felt so much blood cover his hand in seconds…daya in extreme fear checked abhijeet's pulse and relieved a bit...he felt a hand on his shoulder…

Salunkhe(softly)- daya chalo…(to acp) pradyuman chalo utho…(to both) chalo..daya Acp please…abhijeet ki halat bhi deekh nahi hai…(in tears) please..

Acp sir stood up first and wiping his tears supported daya…

Ward boys moved in with a stretcher and daya placed abhijeet on it and left the area…

Acp sir turn back and immediately move to shreya's lifeless body and bending down softly kissed her forehead in tears with a whisper…

"beta..(his voice choked) aapke..papa..aapke bina…(touching her forehead)..please beta unhe..unhe bahot himmat dena..(picking her up hugged her tightly) aapko aise hume chodkar nahi…(crying) hum sabh kaise..aapke bina…(touching her eyes) aapko humara sochna tha na…(hugged her again in loud cry) please..beta please..hume maaf…beta…aap apne papa ko bahot himmat…(he just hugged her tightly close to his heart in tears).."

Salunkhe sat beside him and wrapped his buddy in a side hug while stroking shreya's hair…

Acp sir(crying)- yaar Salunkhe yeh choti si jaan…isske saath aisa kyun yaar…isski kya galti thi..(Salunkhe tightened his grip)…Abhijeet mar jaayega Salunkhe…(sobbing now) woh nahi jee paayega iss dard ke saath…bilkul nahi..(Salunkhe in tears looked at the innocent face)..woh mar jaayega Salunkhe…(closing his eyes) tu please kuch..kuch karna yaar…woh mar…"

Salunkhe kept Acp sir in his strong grip and said to him…

Salunkhe(rubbing acp sir's back)- kuch nahi hoga usse…hum hain na…(looking at Shreya lovingly) aur Shreya ko bhi kuch nahi huya hai..(acp sir look at him) woh humesha humare saath rahegi…humare dilon mein..(in tears)..samajhlo humari Shreya ne kissi aur choti bachi ke liye kurbaani di hai…(teary tone) uss choti bachi ke ghar walon ko iss dukh se bachaya hai humari bachi ne…(taking both of them in hug) hume toh garv haina apni Shreya par…(soft teary tone) haina?

Acp sir nodded. Now both stood up with Shreya still in Acp sir's arms.

They move out of the place and sat in Acp sir's innova with Acp sir in passenger seat with Shreya while Salunkhe on driver's seat.

After 30 minutes they reached the hospital and first ask the staff to take care of little Shreya. The staff themselves in tears after looking at the lifeless body of the small girl took her inside one room and calling the doctor too for any hope...though they knew that it was very late now…

Salunkhe and Acp sir moved and saw Daya sitting over a bench. They both reached him and ask him about abhijeet in fear…

Daya(low tone)- abhi kuch nahi bataya sir Doctor ne..bas usske sir se bahot jyada khoon beh chukka tha..baaki abhi..(after few minutes silently) sir Shreya?

Acp sir and Salunkhe look at each other and then pointed towards a room. Daya stood up silently and went over the room but the sister there stopped him and asked him to wait for 10 minutes.

After 10 minutes the room door opened and a doctor came out who quietly looked towards daya and say.. "I am sorry sir…" she down her head and seeing him not reacting left the place in so much pain.

Daya entered in and looking at his little angel dressed up in pure white clothes and covered with a white cloth too…he moved towards her and grabbed her hand in teary smile with.. "dekhna meri angel ke papa usse aise dekhenge aur kahenge ki (kissing her forehead) meri angel toh aaj bilkul pari lag rahi hai..(teary smile) lagi shart.." he just grabbed her hand tightly and looking at her innocent face hearing so many voices as…

_"__yaar daya kitni pyaari lagti haina humari Shreya White mein?"_

_"__meri bachi toh sabse sabse sabse jyada khoobsurat hai..haina daya?"_

_"__meri bachi toh hai hi bilkul pari.."_

_'__yaar daya sach, abh main isske bina shayad…(lovingly) apni zindagi ka ek pal bhi na bita paun.."_

_"__mujhe bahot dar lagta hai daya…sach..agar Shreya ko kabhi kuch…(teary tone) main mar jaaon ga yaar.."_

_***chachu aap rehen de…papa kar denge..**_

_**arre chachu aapko pata hai papa ne na aaj mujhe ek doll laake di**_

_**thank you so much Chachu..you are the best..thank you thank you thank you thank you.**_

_**chachu pata hai papa na raat mein 4-5 baar aake mujhe dekhte hain..**_

_**arre papa chachu halka sa fever hai aap log itna pareshaan kyun ho rahen hain? Betho aap dono yahan..main sach bilkul theek hun..**_

_**papa aap na apna bilkul khyaal nahi rakhte..dekha kitna fever badh gaya hai abh..(looking at daya) chachu aap kya hans rahe ho haan…(frustrated) aap dono toh na bas…"_

_"__mera bacha…jabh meri angel mere saath hain toh mujhe apna khyaal rakhne ki jarrorat hi nahi hai.."_

He opened his teary eyes and looking at the beautiful face in his front, a teary smile came on his lips as he bent down silently and kissed her forehead with… "humesha bahot bahot khush rehna beta..(kissing her again in tears) bahot jyada khush…(teary smile) aur apne papa ko bhi samjha dena apna khyaal rakhe…aap tph jaante hona who apna bilkul khyaal nahi rakhte...(teary tone) aap jaante hona beta woh aapse kitna pyaar karte hain…(grabbing her small hand tightly) aap unse kehna aap humesha ho unke saath..(kissing her forehead again) khyaal rakhna beta..bahot khyaal…"

He left the room after that. Nurse and ward boys present there were also left in tears…they just asked the cruel almighty one question... "Why this little soul…why her?"

Daya came out of her room and looked at the whole team. The team be silent. Acp sir and Salunkhe sir were sitting over the bench.

After 2 painful hours the OT door was opened, Doctor silently came out and softly closed the door while turning towards the waiting anxious eyes know…

Daya(moving forward)- doctor..Abhijeet? who theek toh haina?

Doctor(look at all and took a sigh with)- main aap logon ko joh batane jaa rahan hun aapko who baat bahot mazboot reheke sunni hai…(look towards daya) khaskar aapko…

Daya In extreme fear.. "woh theek haina doctor? Abhijeet..woh.."

Doctor(quietly)- abhijeet ko nervous breakdown hua hai daya…

Daya looked at him in extreme shock and then recoiled back, team also in shock while acp sir and Salunkhe closed their eyes in extreme pain..

Daya(not believing)- aap..aap yeh kya keh rahen hain doctor?

Doctor(looking at daya softly)- woh bahot buri tarah se tut chukka hai daya…(looking deep in his eyes) bahot jyada takleef mein hain iss samaye woh…usska brain inn sabh ko sehen nahi kar paya..naahi usska dil..(quietly) usski heart beat bhi kuch der ke liye ruk gayi thi..(daya in pain sat on his knees) hum logon ne bahot mushkil se usse revive kiya hai..(to all) magar woh iss samaye behosh hai..shayad coma mein bhi jaa sakta hai…(daya looked up at him with shock)..aur..(he stopped, team looking at him, he silently said further) usse 3 ghante mein hosh aana bahot zaroori..warna who coma mein..(to daya) baat karo usse daya..usse samjhao…(deep tone) lekin usse koi jhoothi aas nahi dena…warna woh shayad…(looking at all) aap sabh samajh rahen haina main kya kehna chah raha hun?

All nodded quietly.

Daya moved inside OT after wiping his tears. He saw abhijeet…his slow breathing…the oxygen mask covering half of his face, his operation dress, a thick white bandage with red patches covered his head and so many other equipments which were attached to his body including a tube that sent blood in his body, a tear slipped down his eyes but he moved forward and sat beside Abhijeet on chair. He grabbed his hand tightly in his two strong hands and started softly…

"ABHI..kaise ho boss..(softly rubbing his hand) jaante ho kitna dar gaya tha main…yaar aisa bhi bhala koi karta hai..mujhe ek baar keh dete ki neend aa rahi hai…main thodhi na mana karta…(placing light hand on his head) lekin nahi mera Boss toh bas sabki sochta hai apni nahi…(teary tone) pata hai aaj Shreya ne na white dress pehni hai…tumhe bahot khoobsoorat lagti haina woh white mein…(tears fell from his eyes) maine toh usse shart bhi..(his voice choked) shart bhi lagai hai…(in tears grabbing his hand more tightly) yaar abhi dekho abh na mujhe harana nahi haan…(in tears) abhi tum usse milne jaaoge na toh kehna usse ki..(crying) ki woh bahot khoobsurat..

Daya's voice completely shut in tears. He moved out of the room and then from the hospital, entered in garden area and burst in so many tears…

"kyun..kyun bhagvaan woh choti si jaan hi kyun? Aap mujhe bula lete agar aapko ABHI ko takleef hi deni thi toh…woh sach bahot rota..bahot jyada rota lekin aapne iss choti si jaan ko humse cheen ke theek nahi kiya bhagvaan..bilkul nahi..(crying) kyun karte hain aap aisa usske saath…woh nahi she sakta abh itna dard..woh mar jaayega bhagvaan iss dard mein..woh nahi she sakta aur..(tears falling down his face) woh ek takleef joh aapne usse 17 saal pehle di thi who aaj bhi usski jaan leti hai…aur aapne usse ek aur takleef leke jeene ke liye chodh diya? Haan? (he asked looking up) aapne kyun kiya aisa…aapko usse marna tha toh maardete bhagvaan lekin yeh takleef…iss takleef se badhkar shayad…(in tears) shayad maut hi hoti..(wiping his tears rashly) lekin aap dekhna woh…who jeeyega zaroor…usse zaroor hosh aayega…(breaking tone) a..aap..de..dekhna.."

He closed his tears and sat over there only, silently sobbing. When after some time he felt a weak hand over his shoulder….he opened his eyes and looked up and found a pair of old eyes looking at him sadly…

Daya(teary tone)- sir…

Acp sir(patting his shoulder in pain)- usse hosh aa gaya hai daya…

Daya looked up at him in disbelief, he asked again confused… "sir?"

Acp sir nodding said… "hmm…chalo…(looking above) inse kuch maangna ka koi faayda nahi hai…chalo.."

Daya silently stood up feeling Acp sir's quietness and his tired stature. Both moved in and now entering abhijeet's room. After they entered daya moved close to abhijeet while abhijeet looking at him and grabbed his hand so tightly in tears with… "mu..mujhe..ek baar..usse…bas ek baar…da..daya.."

Daya(softly in tears)- haan ABHI hum thodhi der mein milne jaayenge usse…tum..tum abhi.."

Here doctor now asked all others to move out except daya who still be there in tight grip of abhijeet…

Abhijeet(again)- .ya please na…ek..ek baar..

Daya(looking at him)- haan ABHI hum abhi jaayenge…

Here doctor doing something and in that his facial expressions change in painful ones, daya looking at him and but then after looking at abhijeet said nothing.

Abhijeet(insisting)- d..da..ya.. ..

Daya(softly rubbing his palm now as seeing nurse inject seductive in abhijeet's drip)-hmmm…

Abhijeet within few minutes drifted in deep sleep.

Daya softly kissed his forehead in tears and then towards doctor with.. "doctor sabh thek haina? Abhi ko kuch.."

Doctor looked at him and silently.. "mere cabin mein baat karte hain daya.."

Daya in extreme fear now, he looked towards abhijeet's sleeping face and moved with doctor…

The whole team seeing them coming out moved with them towards the Doctor's cabin too while doctor already told nurse to be with Abhijeet.

In doctor's cabin:

Doctor(looking at all)- aap logon ko meri baat bahot dhyaan se aur mazbooti se sunni hai…

Daya(in fear)- doctor please..batayen kya baat hai..Abhijeet?

Doctor looked towards Salunkhe for once and after that look towards all and say in low tone… "Abhijeet ko ek bahot minor paralysis ka attack aaya tha…(team look at him in shock) kyunki usske sir pe kaafi baar waar kiya gaya tha issliye..aur phir woh takleef..(sighing) waise toh kyunki minor attack tha issliye speech mein koi khaas farak nahi padha magar…"

Acp sir(in concern)- magar?

Doctor(painful tone)- usska left leg…woh..woh abh apne left leg ko mehsoos hi nahi kar pa raha hai…"

Daya stood up in pain… "k..kya.."

Doctor- haan daya..main sach…

Daya sat down in tears…

Outside- Abhijeet's room:

It had only been 10 minutes when abhijeet opened his eyes in jerk, he looked around and saw a nurse in room he softly called her…

"s..si..sis..ter.."

Nurse looked towards him and move forward with.. "arre aapko hosh aagaya, rukiye main abhi doctor.."

Abhijeet trying to get up.. :na..nahi..muj..mujhe ..sh..shrey..a se mil..na hai.."

Nurse came forward as she knew about abhijeet not being able to move and his head and heart were too weak to take so much pressure.. "dekhiye aap lete rahiye…(she took out an injection and filled it with light sedative and move towards abhijeet to relax him)..aap let jeeyin main abhi doctor.."

Before she could say or do anything, abhijeet snatched away the injection and pierced it in her hand weakly, though there was no injury to her but she fell in sleep due to sedatives.

Then abhijeet got up with much difficulty removing all machines and equipmets attached to his body. He was not able to stand and thus fell on floor but then taking the support of bed he stood up on one leg and started dragging himself out with so much difficulty. His heart beat was very fast and his brain in so much pressure.

He was murmuring.. "da..daya..ne..muj..mujhe sh..shreya..se na..hi.. khud.."

He was searching for her and finally came across her room. He looked in and saw his beautiful angel sleeping peacefully. He moved forward and entered in room and locked it from inside while so many ward boys and nurses who were outside looking at him tried to stop him but all in vain.

He with the support of wall reached near her and then sat on the chair present there.

For few minutes he just looked at her face silently and then grabbed her hand and bending down kissed her forehead softly with… "aaj meri angel kitni khoobsurat lag rahi hai inn white kapdo mein…(kissing her forehead again) ek dum pari ki tarah..(he smiled looking at her face and then grabbed her hand tightly with) papa bahot..bahot sorry hain beta…papa ne apna promise nahi poora kia na apni angel ke paas aane ka…(kissing her hand) sach papa bahot gande hain..bahot jyada gande…papa ko toh bahot daant aur maar padhni chahiye..(teary tone) par beta aap papa se itna gussa hogaye ki papa ko chodh kar chale gaye, haan? Papa kaise rahenge beta aapke bina…please beta aap wapas aajao na..please beta…(pulling her in his arms smoothly) main aapko phir kabhi nahi dur jaane dunga…kabhi daatunga nahi…kabhi bhi nahi…joh aap kahoge na wahi karunga…apna pura khyaal bhi rakhunga…par Angel aap please wapas aajao na…(crying) aap jaante hona papa aapse kitna pyaar karte hain…main kaise rahunga beta aapke bina..(his head started spinning now) mujhe bahot dard hota hai beta…aap please…(taking deep breaths) ya phir main hi aapke paas aajata hun…haina beta…(low tone, outside daya and others be there and seeing abhijeet inside, doctor in panic as so much stress in not good for abhijeet, also abhijeet's nose bleeding too) aap mujhe le jaaoge na beta…pakka na…(drowsy) promise?

He fell on the floor with Shreya still in his arms, daya broke the door and immediately move…

Daya(patting abhijeet's cheek)- Abhi..abhi..boss…abhijeet…please..yaar…

Doctor came forward and in so much fear checked abhijeet's pulse first….he closed his eyes in extreme pain and hanged his head down in tears..

Daya(shaking doctor)- kya..kya hua hai doctor? Abhijeet..(shouting) aap kuch bolte kyun nahi haan?..

Doctor(looking up quietly)- he is dead daya…(in tears) he is dead…

Daya looked towards Abhijeet face and then towards Shreya and then in tears and extreme pain wrapped both of them in his arms with loud cry…

"ABHI..SHREYA.."

Acp sir fell on his knees with closed eyes as Salunkhe in tears sitting beside him wrapped him in his arms

Freddy hugged vivek tightly in loud cry while vivek too hugged him in extreme pain.

Sachin and Rajat closed their eyes as so many tears fell from them and shattered over the floor in seconds like precious pearls.

But there was a SMILE on Abhijeet's FACE…A SMILE FOR THE EASE OF PAIN OF DEATH.

* * *

A/N

Now please don't beat me or throw anything as it will only damage your precious computer screens and mobile screens.

It's just a random thought that came to me and because I was bored with writing other stuff I wrote this.

I am sorry if I have hurt anyone, really very sorry.

Thank you for reading. Do review if you can.

KKKLOVEU


End file.
